


Can't please everyone

by Srs (requiesticat)



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiesticat/pseuds/Srs
Summary: Madotsuki has a bad day at school.





	Can't please everyone

The last time Madotsuki got emotional, she was laughed at.

"Holy fuck, settle down," one girl said. The other just looked at Madotsuki and grinned.

"Nobody cares."

Madotsuki said nothing. She walked away, hearing their laughter echo behind her and feeling their eyes on her back.

When she didn't show emotion after Poniko said her parents had gotten divorced, Poniko got angry.

"What the hell? My parents are separated and you don't even care?" She glared at Madotsuki. "Some friend you are."

Poniko stalked off. Madotsuki watched her friend go.

Quietly, she walked home. There was nothing else she could do.

She went into her room and laid in bed. Her stomach ached with the unfairness of it all.

If she was open about her feelings, she got made fun of for it. But if she kept to herself, it hurt everyone who was close to her.

Madotsuki couldn't win.

But she could stay indoors.


End file.
